


Rooomates

by VforVitaly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VforVitaly/pseuds/VforVitaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Danny get paired as roommates on a school trip, which makes Stiles nervous, because he has had nightmares ever since his mother died, only no one knows about them. Until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooomates

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: "Danny and Stiles have to share a room on a school trip..."

            Getting to nationals for Lacrosse was a big deal, and the fact that the final game was in Chicago this year? Well that was pretty cool, even if it did mean a long ass trip on a plane for all of them. They took a red eye so that it would be cheaper for the school to send the whole team, and by the time they got to the hotel, and rooming assignments were being read off, everyone was practically falling asleep standing up, most of the team leaning on their lacrosse sticks for support.

            “Whittemore, you’re with Burke,” Finstock stated, scrolling down the list. “Avery with Johnson, Rice with Leahy, Stilinski, you’re with Mahealani, Greenberg-”

            “McCall,” Stiles stated, interrupting Finstock. “Stilinski is with McCall. I can see you how you could make that mistake, with the M sound, especially this late at night, but Stilinski is with McCall. Celtic origins, not Hawaiian.”

            “Would you stop being a smart ass for 2 seconds?” Jackson sneered, shoving Stiles so that he tripped forwards.

            “Be cool,” Danny hissed at his best friend.

            “Are you all done yet?” Finstock asked, clearly more than impatient. I said Stilinski with Mahealani, I meant it. McCall is with Greenberg – and before if you ask if you can switch,” he stated, cutting Stiles off before he even got to ask. “I roomed you in the pairings that I thought would cause the least amount of trouble. Anyone who argues is sitting out of tomorrow’s game. Any other complaints about rooming assignments?” He asked, tilting his head to the side. He was met with silence. “Good, now all of you go and get some sleep. I don’t want us getting our asses handed to us because our team couldn’t go to bed at a decent hour.”

            Everyone went to their rooms, but Stiles wasn’t feeling very well about all of this. He hadn’t gone on a lot of school trips, but on all of the ones he had been on, Scott had been his roommate. Now most people might think it was weird, that he was so attached to one person that the idea of rooming with anyone else turned into a nervous wreck, but Scott was the only person (besides Stiles’ father, of course), that knew Stiles still got night mares about his mother’s death. Another thing that most people didn’t know? Stiles was the only person in the room with her when she died.

            “Dude, chill out.” Danny looked over at Stiles, watching him pace around the room. “You’re making _me_ nervous. What are you so worried about, anyways?” He didn’t say it, but they both knew what he meant – it wasn’t like Stiles was going to get any field time, so why was he pacing?

            This wasn’t his bed, and he knew that there was no way he was going to be able to avoid the nightmares. They gripped him most nights when he was at home, let alone in strange places, so he sat down on his bed and looked across to where Danny was sitting on his own. He might as well tell him, prepare him, so he didn’t freak out and get Finstock and let the whole team know that, well, Stiles wasn’t exactly a master of sleeping through the night.

            “There’s something you need to know about my…well, my sleeping habits,” he admitted.

            “Okay…” Danny, always confused by Scott and Stiles, was even more confused by that particular statement. “What is it?”

            “Can I…can I ask you not to tell anyone? It’s not exactly something I want floating around the school.”

            “Um, yeah.” Danny agreed, but he was going down the wrong path in his mind, almost certain, now, that Stiles was about to admit to being a bed wetter, or something equally as horrifying.

            “Okay, well I uh…I sort of…I get nightmares.” Stiles looked up at Danny, biting his lip.

            “That’s it?” Danny snorted with laughter. “Everyone gets nightmares.”

            “Yeah, from time to time,” Stiles stated. “I get them almost every night, and they are loud, and they are violent, and I just…well it’s pretty much guaranteed to wake you up.”

            “Oh.” Danny gulped. “Well what am I supposed to do?”

            “Just don’t try to wake me up,” Stiles insisted. “Because I flail and I hit, and you need to be in top shape for the game tomorrow.”

            “Okay.” Danny nodded. He still wasn’t sure if this was a huge deal, but if Stiles said that it was, then maybe it merited thinking about. Either way, they needed to get to bed. It was really, really late, and both were exhausted. The light was turned out, and both boys went to bed.

            It was less than two hours later that Stiles started to scream. Danny woke up and turned the light on, looking over at the bed. He was tossing and turning, and Danny wasn’t sure what the hell could be causing that sort of night mare. In truth, they had been getting worse lately, because now the nightmares of his mother’s death were mixed in with viscous scenes of the people he loved being torn apart by werewolves, his father, Scott, Lydia, and it had all become too much.

            Danny stared at him, watching Stiles scream and thrash about. He knew that Stiles had told him to stay put, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t just lie in his bed and pretend that the boy next to him wasn’t screaming his head off. Maybe he had slapped his dad and Scott, but Danny was big and strong, and maybe he could get in there without Stiles hitting him. He got out of bed and went over, looking down, trying to figure out how best to do this.

            In the end, he climbed onto to the bed, grabbing Stiles’ wrists and pulling them in against the young man’s chest. He got behind him, spooning Stiles, holding his arms close so that Stiles couldn’t hit him. Danny held tight, maintaining his grip, whispering to Stiles.                 

            “It’s just a dream,” he said softly. “It’s just a nightmare, whatever it is, it’s not real,” he said, again and again, and after a few minutes, Stiles actually calmed down. His body was shaking, he was covered in sweat, and somehow still asleep, but he was calming down. Danny debated getting up, but what if the nightmare just started up again? They both needed sleep, if this was the only way to get it, fine. So Danny fell asleep, spooning Stiles in a hotel in Chicago, the light still on.

            Stiles’ phone alarm was the first thing to go off in the morning, and both boys jerked awake. Stiles turned to Danny, facing him, his face the very image of confusion.

            “You were having a nightmare,” Danny explained.

            “I told you to stay away.”

            “I couldn’t.”

            “Huh.”

            Nothing more was said, and both boys got up, showering, getting ready and heading to lunch before the game. Of course, Stiles didn’t play, but the team won, advancing them to the next round the next day, and that night, right before the Finstock insisted “lights out” time, Stiles looked awkwardly at Danny, and Danny back at him.

            “So…last night…” Stiles gulped.

            “You had a nightmare, I curbed it,” Danny said.

            “I noticed, um…do you think…do you think maybe you could do that again?” Stiles asked. “I mean, if I have another one tonight, which I will? Cause honestly, that was better sleep than I’ve had in awhile. It’s nice to not have to ride out the whole thing alone.”

            “Yeah.” Danny nodded. “Of course.”

            The next morning, they woke up in the same position, and once again, they rushed away from each other, going about their daily business, the team winning, yet again, with Stiles not playing.

            The third night, Danny put on his pajamas, and instead of crawling into his own bed, he got into Stiles’.

            “What are you doing?” Stiles asked, coming out of the bathroom, ready for bed.

            “Well if me holding you could bring down the last two nightmares, maybe if we start out that way, you won’t have one at all,” Danny suggested.

            “Huh.” Stiles couldn’t deny that it was a little weird, the idea of cuddling up next to Danny for the night, but Danny had a point, and Stiles really didn’t want to have another nightmare, so he climbed into bed, turned off the light and let Danny wrap his arms around him. For the first time in years, Stiles slept through the night, no nightmares, and when he woke up the next morning, he felt better than he had in a long time.

            That day, the team wins the finals, and they flew back to Beacon Hills to celebrate, and that night, Stiles woke up in a cold sweat, sheets twisted around him. He sighed and fell back in his bed, reaching for his phone, because he knew that he wasn’t going to get back to sleep for awhile. He was surprised to see that he had a text. From Danny.

            **Nightmare?**

_Yeah._

**Leave your window open tomorrow night.**

_K._

With that, Stiles set his phone down and went back to sleep, expecting nothing to come of it. Still, when bedtime came, he propped his window open, and crawled into bed. Not half an hour later, Danny came in through the window, pajamas and all.

            “Hey.” Danny smiled. “Scoot over.”

            “What are you doing here?” Stiles asked.

            “You can’t sleep without me,” Danny pointed out.

            “Fair, but…”

            “Well as it turns out, I can’t sleep without you, either, so scoot.” Danny smiled as Stiles’ jaw dropped open. He said nothing, just turned the light off and curled up, letting Danny hold him, a smile curling onto his lips when Danny kissed him goodnight.


End file.
